


My True North

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Erica has always been aware of the compass mark on her arm that would one day lead her to her soulmate. For most of her life, it stays steady. Then she moves to LA with her best friend Stiles and suddenly the mark starts moving.
Relationships: Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41
Collections: Teen Wolf Bingo





	My True North

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princecharmingwinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princecharmingwinks/gifts).



> For princecharmingwinks, who wanted Berica Soulmates from my Teen Wolf Bingo card. I hope you like it! 💜

For as long as Erica has been alive, the compass on her arm has been there. Still and steady, never moving. Its black ink remains dark and bold against her pale skin. It could pass as a tattoo, she supposes. If she didn’t know better. If she didn’t know what it truly meant. 

When she was little she was fascinated by the mark on her skin. She’d been hours staring it and running her fingers across it. She knew one day it would lead her to her soulmate. The person whose soul was perfectly matched to hers. 

As she got older, she started wondering about them. Who they were, what they looked like, what their personality was like. Would they be loud and outgoing like her, or more reserved? She’s not sure what she’d prefer. Honestly, as time went on she just wanted someone that would understand her. That would see her cracks and still love her. Not because they felt obligated to do it because some mark told them to, but because of who she is. 

Erica is twenty-two when she moves to California from her small town in Tennessee. It’s an adjustment, for sure, but one she welcomes with open arms. Her parents had been wary, telling her she should stay in case her soulmate came. But something told her otherwise. This feeling in her gut that just wouldn’t leave her alone.

She needed to leave. She needed a change, and maybe, just maybe that change would lead her to her soulmate. She certainly hopes, but that’s not her biggest reason for going. The biggest one is her need for adventure. Something she wasn’t going to find in the small tour she grew up in. 

So she packs her bags and throws them into the back of her best friend Stiles’ jeep and the two set off for LA. Driving there is an adventure on its own. They take their time with it, stopping to take in the sights, and just enjoying what different places have to offer. 

She feels freer now than she ever has, and she loves the feeling. The wind in her hair as she hangs her head out the window and laughs as they drive down the open road. It’s a wonderful feeling. And she knows, she knows in her bones they’ve made the right choice in leaving.

She gets a job at a clinic downtown as a nurse, finally her years of schooling to use. Stiles works as an intern at some tech company while he finishes up his last year of schooling. It’s all online so moving hadn’t even disturbed that. 

“Can’t you feel it?” Stiles asks, smiling over at her as they make their way down the street on their day off. 

“Feel what?” Erica asks him.”

“ _It_ ,” Stiles says. “I don’t know Erica. I just feel like something big is going to happen today.”

She laughs. He says that sort of thing all the time. Stiles is always dreaming big, and she loves him for it.

But as it turns out, his feeling is right. They’re sitting down for drinks when Stiles suddenly yells. Erica jumps, looking around for what possibly could have startled him. She doesn’t see anything. Instead, he’s just looking at her gaping. “What is it?”

He points his hand down to her wrist, “Your compass is moving?”

“What? Don’t be ridiculous.” She looks down at her arm and gasps. Stiles is right. Her compass _is_ moving. The arrow wavering as it points more to the east instead of its usual steady north. “Oh my god.”

“I told you!” Stiles says. “Now come on!”

“What?”

“Get up!” Stiles says. He springs to his feet. “We have to go!”

“Go where?” Erica asks.

“Seriously, Erica? To find your soulmate!”

Erica frowns, “Stiles, they could be anywhere in the city.”

“Yes, but you’re not going to find them sitting here, so come on!”

He goes to pull her up and Erica’s eyes drift to his arm. She lets out another gasp. “Stiles! Your arm!”

“What…?”

He looks down at his own arm and his eyes widen. “Oh my god. Mine’s moving too!”

Erica laughs, “What are the chances we find our soulmates on the same day?”

He brings his arm up next to hers and raises an eyebrow, “Maybe pretty big. They’re pointing in the same direction.”

“That’s crazy,” Erica says. “Wait, do you think they’re friends?”

“I guess we’re going to find out,” Stiles says. He pulls her out of the shop and out into the street. They both look down at their marks and then turn left. It’s hard, navigating down the LA sidewalks while trying to keep an eye on their marks to make sure they’re going the right way. They barely avoid running into a few people, and at one point a man on a bike almost runs Stiles over, until Erica pulls him out of the way just in time.

The mark suddenly starts moving like crazy and Erica frowns. “What does that mean?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles says. “Mine’s doing the same thing.”

“Maybe…”

She doesn’t get to finish her sentence. The next moment someone comes barreling into her and she stumbles backwards. For a moment, she’s afraid she’s going to fall. But then strong arms are wrapping around her waist and pulling her steady. She looks up to find a man smiling down at her, his bright smile stretched across his handsome face. She looks down at where her hand is resting on his face to see the arrow on her compass pointing straight ahead. Not just that, but the arrow has shifted from black to a deep red. She’s found her soulmate.

She looks back up into the man’s deep brown eyes and smiles, suddenly feeling shy when she realizes his arms are still around her. “Hi.”

He laughs, “Hello.”

“I’m Erica,” she says. “I’m your…”

“My soulmate,” he says, his smile softening. “I know. I was looking for you. I’m Boyd.”

_Boyd_. She repeats the name in her head. It just feels _right._

Then she remembers. “Stiles! I found him.”

She frowns when she doesn’t get a response and looks over to see Stiles wrapped up in a man’s arms as he smiles dreamily up at him.

“I think your friend is talking to you Stiles,” the man tells him.

Stiles blinks, “What? Oh yeah. Umm great, Erica. I found mine too.”

“I can see that,” she laughs. She turns back to Boyd. “Do you two know each other?”

Boyd nods, “Yeah, that’s Derek. My best friend. I take it you know Stiles?”

He says the name slowly, as if he’s unsure he got it right. Erica laughs. “Yeah Stiles is _my_ best friend.”

“The universe must love us,” Stiles says.

“It is interesting that our best friends are soulmates,” Boyd says.

“Has it happened before?” Erica muses.

“Only three times,” Stiles says. “But it hasn’t for twenty years. So we’re special.”

“You seem to know a lot about soulmate history,” Derek says.

Stiles nods, “Yeah I’m like _really_ into research.”

“What else are you into?” Derek asks, a flirtatious note to his voice.

Stiles smirks, “Spend some time with and you might find out.”

It is perfect, Erica thinks as they all get dinner that night. She’s heard of some first meetings between soulmates being awkward. But this feels anything but. Having Stiles around definitely takes away some of the awkwardness. And it’s nice to know that neither Boyd nor Derek really mind their first dates being double dates. 

Boyd walks her home that night, and they take their time. He holds her hand and talks about his job working at the local animal shelter with Derek, and asks her about her work at the clinic. When they reach the steps to her apartment he hesitates a moment, shyly meeting her eyes. She takes the initiative here and leans up and kisses him softly. 

“I had fun tonight,” she tells him. 

“So did I,” Boyd says. “I’d like to see you again.”

Erica laughs, “I should hope so. We _are_ soulmates.”

Boyd grins, “Hmm true. So I guess you’re just going to have to get used to seeing me.”

“No getting used to it,” Erica says. “I already love spending time with you.”

“So do I,” Boyd says.

This time he’s the one to close the distance between them. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her. She knows she’s never going to get enough of his kisses. The way he makes her feel loved and cared for and special with each brush of his lips.

She’d always wondered what kind of man he would be, and now she knows. She’s smart and kind and humble. And as time goes on and they get to know each other, and their cracks start to show, neither waver. They stand strong and steady, just like their marks now do. A reminder of their love. That the universe bound their souls together and created this perfect match. She knows one thing for certain though, that even if soulmarks didn’t exist she’d still love Boyd with everything she has, and she knows with certainty he would too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
